Undercover Work
by beautyinpain
Summary: An American gets a job offer to work with the New Scotland Yard. Packing up her belongings and her daughter they head off to London, where by luck they end up renting out 221C Baker Street. With an unruly neighbor named Sherlock, a four year old, and dangerous enemies of Holmes, Aria is in for a treat. Sherlock/OC and Parent!lock. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I cried the first few weeks after I had separated from my husband. Lily, my daughter, slept next to me and some nights my uncontrollable sobbing awoke her. We were living out of a hotel room, when my best friend phoned me and told me that she had found a job opportunity for me.

"Ok." I had answered curious at this proposal. "Where is it?"

"Well, it's an undercover position." She began. I frowned immediately.

"Penny, you know that I like being a negotiator the best." I reminded her gently. "I got out of undercover work years ago."

"I know but Aria, you need to check it out. I already told the detective and he's completely interested in you!" I sighed in displeasure, but checking out my pocketbook told me that I did in fact need the money. The divorce was moving sluggishly, without the full cooperation of my estranged husband.

"Fine. Where is it?"

Three days later, I was standing outside of Heathrow Airport, holding the hand of my little girl. Luckily the Detective Inspector, Greg Lestrade was accommodating and willing to hold an interview with me over the computer. He decided that he wished me to join the force in the New Scotland Yard. I was given 50K pounds a year as well as full benefits. I was relieved, and the divorce had been finalized, after my ex-husband dragging his feet. That was until I called him and threatened him within an inch of his life.

"Mommy?" I looked down at my precious child. I felt a rare smile grace my face.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry!" I laughed as that made my whole world feel a tinier bit better just then.

"By all means, let's eat!" With that we made our way to a nice diner, where I stowed our luggage in the back of the booth. I ordered a simple salad and she ordered off the children's menu. We took our time, before I decided that it would be best if we checked into a hotel.

I wandered about London for a bit, before deciding on the Brent Hotel. It was located near the outskirts of London, but the rooms were nice and the prices were affordable. At least Lily and I would be able to stay there until I was able to find a place, probably a few days. I could only hope that soon I would be able to get her enrolled in primary school.

The next morning Lily and I went to this café, after checking out of the hotel, where I was able to read the paper. I went directly to the apartments, or flats as they call them here in England, were for rent. I found several different advertisements, but only one that I would be remotely able to afford. It was 221C Baker Street and the price was only 1K pounds per month.

"Lily!" I called as I stood up abruptly. She came bounding over from the children's area. I grabbed her hand and took her with me to the desk. The man behind the counter was kind enough to write down the directions. He advised me to hire a cabby, so that is what I did.

Within half hour we standing outside the flat. It looked charming enough, there was an odd shop directly beside this house. I believe they had moving cats in the window. I dunno, not really in my décor to decorate with moving cats. I lifted the knocker and banged it down several times.

"SHUT UP!" I heard a man's rich baritone voice, clearly affected with irritation shout through the door as footsteps thundered down what I could assume to be stairs.

"Sherlock, don't be so rude!" I heard a woman's voice reprimand the man, who yanked open the door. I was shocked when I laid eyes on the man. He was tall, at least taller than me by seven or eight inches, dark hair, prominent cheekbones, and the most piercing grey eyes one could see. I think I gasped as I looked at him startled. I swore never to look at a man again, not after Robert, but this was a man whom was clearly very attractive.

"Um, hello," was all I managed to get out before he turned and looked at a person standing behind him.

"Mrs. Hudson, I believe that 221C will finally get rented out," was all he said before storming up the stairs behind him. I gaped in disbelief as the woman, whom I presume to be the Mrs. Hudson came up to the door.

"Oh, don't be too bothered with him, dear, he's always like that." She said kindly. "But please do come in." Lily and I were both ushered into the foyer. "I'll be back in just a moment. I have to go grab the keys from my own apartment."

"How'd he do that mommy?" Lily looked up at me with her innocent blue eyes.

"I haven't the faintest idea, darling." I was as bewildered as she was. He totally picked me apart, I could tell just by his facial expression. Mrs. Hudson came trotting back to us.

"This way my dears," she cheerily said and led us into a basement apartment. Some paint was peeling and it was cold and damp but would do for the time being.

"Mommy," Lily clutched my hand as we peered at this room. Even if I had deemed it unsuitable, I suppose it wouldn't make any difference as I could not afford anything else. I glanced down at her and realized that she would want to paint the place.

"Mrs. Hudson?" I called out before quietly telling Lily to go glance out of the windows.

"Yes, dear?" I walked to her side, but kept an eye on Lily.

"Would it be possible to paint this apartment?" I asked. She nodded glancing around at the unwelcomed looking home.

"That would be quite alright." She grinned. I had to smile.

"Then we'll take it!" I said. We settled the matter within her office, Lily munching on a plateful of biscuits, or rather cookies.

"Come, meet the other tenants," Mrs. Hudson was up and out of her chair before I could decline her offer. Reluctantly I followed behind her, picking Lily up and depositing the plate on the desk before she could drop it. "Boys!"

There were a load of stairs. They wrapped around twice, before we finally hit the hallway. The door was wide open, so Mrs. Hudson rapped on the door thrice and walked right in. I was hesitant to just follow into someone's apartment, but with a nod from Mrs. Hudson I quickly followed.

"This is our new tenant, Aria Smithson." Mrs. Hudson introduced me to the boys. The gorgeous man from the hallway was sitting disinterested on a chair with his hands pressed together in a prayer position and then there was another man with blonde hair sitting on the chair directly opposite of him, reading a newspaper.

"Hello," I said hesitantly, hoisting Lily up higher onto my shoulder as I did so.

"Mommy?" She kind of hummed, being half asleep.

"Shhh," I said softly, before humming a little bit of a lullaby. She fell back into sleep quite quickly.

"That is her daughter Lily." Mrs. Hudson pointed out. I glanced up and noticed the dark haired guy's eyes piercing through my tough exterior.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, isn't it Sherlock?" the man reading the paper gave me a grin. Mrs. Hudson made her apologies and left to check the biscuits she had in the oven.

"Yes, delighted," his voice made me shiver, it was so rich and deep.

"I'm Dr. John Watson," the blonde said, standing up from his chair. "Here, let me." With gentle hands he took Lily off of my shoulder and set her in the seat.

"No, you cannot possibly give up your seat." I protested stepping closer to the chair.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright." I sighed and gave up quickly. Sometimes things weren't exactly the most pressing to argue. My cell rang, filling the air with folk pop music. "Apologies." I hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, not having time to bother with looking at the caller ID. It was my ex-husband. "What exactly is it that you want Robert?"

"I want you to come back home." He told me, being quite serious about this whole issue.

"No. What part of I'm leaving and not coming back do you not understand?" I hissed into the phone. I walked closer to the door. "It's not as though you were the most upstanding citizen to begin with, but to find you like that! It's disgusting!"

"Oh, come on! You can't just take Lily all the way to England without having a man around." My ex-husband argued his point. "Besides what are you going to do in England anyhow?"

"I'm actually working within the New Scotland Yard. And I don't need a man like you around to influence my daughter!" I raised my voice a hair. "You aren't a man! A man is someone who is kind, gentle, passionate, clever, fun to be around, responsible, and best of all, faithful!"

"That wasn't my fault!" He snapped back at me.

"Oh, and so Sarah just happened to come by the house, seduce you a couple of times, and you felt that that was alright?" I shouted, spinning around angrily. "Well let me tell you something Robert, if it is the last thing I do, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!"

"She's my daughter too!" He yelled, becoming incensed.

"Yeah and you signed away all your parental rights when you signed the papers a week ago." I smirked.

"What?" He sounded enraged at this new development.

"Yeah, I probably should have mentioned your attorney took you for about ten grand without you receiving anything at all, besides remaining the owner of a mortgage payment and three grand in debt." I was having a blast, for the first time in a while I was allowed to be myself.

"Mommy, is it Daddy?" Lily asked me, sitting up from the chair. I turned and glanced at her, worried that she might be upset over what I had said but she was just sitting there, as if asking me to pass her the popcorn.

"Yes, it is." I said, covering the mouthpiece.

"Let me talk with Lily," Robert said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your dad wants to talk with you. Do you want me to put you on?" I asked in a tone of voice that Robert was quite familiar with.

"No!" She shook her head. "Daddy made you cry. I'm mad at him!" She turned and stubbornly made her way off the chair, refusing Dr. Watson's assistance. I raised an eyebrow before telling Robert what she said.

"You've poisoned her!" He never was good with loosing anything. "You turned her against me!" Always the melodramatic one.

"Robert I will speak with you, once you've overcome this silly little bipolar thing you have going on." I snapped the phone shut, only for it to ring in my hand. I just merely pressed the button on the side and let the call go directly to voicemail. It continued to ring and finally I just shut the phone off completely.

"Mommy! Look at this!" I heard Lily's voice call from the kitchen, I would assume. I hurried to her side and took in the kitchen table. "Fingers!" I took the proffered jar from her and turned it around.

"Yes, they are fingers." I agreed with her, as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Can I get some?" She asked eager to start out work as a mortuary assistance, a little too young I thought.

"No." I said firmly. She pouted for a moment, then her face brightened.

"What about eyes?" I shook my head at her before leading her back out into the sitting room.

"Hands?"

"Feet?" Here was more vigorous head shaking.

"Tongues?" I shook my head once more. "But I thought people always kept some tongues."

"What?" I asked confused and looking down at her.

"You know. They always say something about people and tongues." Lily said looking up at me.

"People speak in tongues." I said softly.

"But doesn't that mean that they need to keep a jar of them?"

"No." Sherlock interjected. I glanced at him in surprise, he seemed amused by our bantering. "It simply means that people are able to speak another person's language."

"Then why don't they say langu-gu-guae?" Lily stumbled over the last word.

"Because Lily, it is an old adage." I said.

"Fine. Then what about a skull?" She asked me a little overeager for the whole dead thing.

"No!" I blurted out. "Why would you even want one?"

"Mr. Holmes, and Dr. Watson keep one!" She pointed at the mantle. I stepped closer and looked at it. It really was a real skull. Creepy. But I suppose better than the body parts strewn around the kitchen.

"And they are both grown-ups. No mothers to annoy and pester all day long!" I began to tickle her, making her roar with laughter.

"Ok then, how about a mouse?"

"Dead or alive?" I had to ask the question, especially after all that she had been asking me for the past fifteen minutes.

"Alive!"

"I'd prefer dead, so no." I mutter the first part, then raised my voice for the last. Sherlock must have heard my muttering and gave me a smirk.

"Cat?" I shook my head.

"Dog?"

"Maybe." I said giving her a thoughtful look. "You'll have to negotiate with Mrs. Hudson. And figure out if you can leave it at home when you have to go to a sitter's house."

"Mom!" Lily protested. "I'm old enough to stay by myself!" I shook my head in amusement.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Then tell me how you would fend for yourself when I was out on a case?"

"I'd climb up onto the counter, fetch the peanut butter and jelly, and sit in front of the television and watch it." She gave me an innocent smile.

"And you would end up with scurvy and rickets." I informed her, shaking my head. "So, no. Besides you are all of four and a half."

"I'm going to be five in two months!" She pouted, making me hold in my giggles. I met Sherlock's eyes and was startled to feel such attraction to this strange man. Especially after the whole Robert fiasco.

"I'm back!" Mrs. Hudson sang out as she entered the room.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Lily shouted running to her.

"Don't run!" I warned, then grabbed her around the waist as she tripped on the corner of a rug. I had always had feelings about things, and sometimes I even dreamt of things that were yet to come. That was rare, but it had happened a few times.

"Mommy said if I talk to you and you agree I could have one!" She garbled, wriggling out of my hold. "So can I?"

"It is may I," Sherlock intoned from his seat. I turned and looked at him, before turning back to look at my daughter and Mrs. Hudson.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Hudson was confused as Lily completely left out the whole reasoning behind what she was asking about.

"_May I"_ she interjected haughtily, "please have a dog?"

"You want a dog?" Mrs. Hudson frowned. She didn't particularly look too happy about this turn of events. I was praying that she said no, that way I didn't have to worry about both Lily and her pet.

"Yes, pretty please?" She begged, using her huge eyes to her advantage. "I'll love him, play with him, walk him, feed him."

"Where would you take him to use the potty?" I asked, walking up to the skull on the mantle. I picked it up gently and looked at it.

"Well, don't they use the same potty as we do?" She asked, clearly confused. I would let her have a dog if we lived in the country, which we obviously do not, so it was clearly out of the question having one in an apartment in the middle of downtown London. I looked at the teeth, attempting to figure out the age of the skeleton.

"No, they most certainly do not." I assured her. "You have to carry bags around with you and pick up any of their messes if you live in the city limits. It's the same in the country though." I whirled around to face her, my hand still inside the cranium of the skull.

"Ewww!" She cried out leaping around with a disgusted look on her face.

"Anyway, like I said we have to find you a sitter." I returned the skull to the mantle. "Good day Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson."

"Wait!" Mrs. Hudson called out as I reached the doorway.

"Yes?"

"You need a sitter?" She asked. I turned about.

"Oh, please tell me you know a rather trustworthy person who could look after Lily. I mean Inspector Lestrade will be requiring my presence within three days' time. And I can't just leave her at home, she'll end up burning the whole building down!" I sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes. I will watch over Lily for you." Mrs. Hudson said. I took a step inside the room.

"Wait, what?" I was confused over this turn of events.

"Yes. I love children, and she is such a pleasure to be around. I'll just add a few hundred more pounds to your rent." I blinked tiredly. Then I nodded.

"Fine. Thank you." With this last sentence I grasped a hold of Lily's hand preparing myself for a new life, one in which I was no longer confined within a marital status.

"He hurt you deeply." Sherlock intoned with that rich, deep voice of his.

"What?"

"You pretend as if you are fine, but your ex-husband ripped your heart out when you came home that day to him cheating on you." I whirled around to face him, an angry expression on my face.

"How dare you!"

"You are trying to be strong, keep your walls up, especially after your childhood. That's why you married him right? You tried to get away. You are much too clever to have fallen in love with a man such as him, especially with your senses." I gasped as my deductions were correct. He had looked directly into my core with those piercing grey eyes.

"What-"

"You can talk to me when you are ready." Sherlock met my eyes with what appeared to be disinterested ones.

"Yeah. Thanks." I was choking up over the whole situation. How he managed to unravel me like a cheap rug was a bit perturbing to be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, and I was on very good terms with my neighbors once I had forgiven Sherlock for his tactlessness. I had settled into work nicely, Inspector Lestrade had been preparing me for the more difficult cases as I worked there longer. For that I was glad, as I actually had a chance to exercise my brain.

Sherlock and John were quiet, when they wanted to be, but still as strange as ever. Sherlock would play his violin through all hours of the night, and some days he would ignore John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lily but talk to me like we had known each other for years. Anderson told me that he swore Sherlock had a thing for me, but I wasn't so sure. I had heard him say that he was asexual, before John and his date at the time, Sarah had been kidnapped by a terrorist organization, known as the Black Lotus.

Sherlock had left for Belarus two days ago, for a potential case while John was working studiously at the clinic as a doctor. Lily had been enrolled into a prep school, and even received a recommendation by a Mycroft Holmes, who I have attempted to contact on numerous occasions but never receive any word of back. I can only assume he has some relation to Sherlock, but I was really hoping to understand why he would do such a thing for a child he's never even met. And why would his recommendation be the tipping point in why she got accepted in the first place?

Anyway, tonight I had to go out on a job. Lestrade told me that I was going to infiltrate a known terrorist circa tonight and attempt to get some information at the very least. I was going to bump into him at this hip new club in the hub of London. Anderson picked out the outfit as he knew what the scene was like. But I swore at him and told him this was the last time, the very last time, I was going to let him pick out an outfit for me.

The thing was horrendous. It had a short miniskirt, which left barely anything to the imagination. Then he had it paired with a strappy silver shirt, which was little more than a bra underneath a shirt full of holes. The last thing to top it all off were the heels. Ankle boots, in a horrid yellow color. They had assured me that this was what the salesclerk brought them and they brought a photograph of the model wearing it on the runway.

I was in the middle of painting on my make-up, I had curled my hair thankfully, when I heard gunshot's ring out. I sprang into action, grabbing my own gun and making my way up the stairs to the hallway. John walked in at that moment, heard a gunshot and ran up the stairs. I followed, to ensure that there wasn't another huge mess for Mrs. Hudson and I to clean up.

"What the hell are you doing!" John cried out as we reached the landing and peered in the doorway. Sherlock was sitting in his easy chair swinging a gun.

"Bored," he muttered.

"What?" John asked incredulously.

"Bored!" Sherlock leapt to his feet and pointed the gun back at the smiley face he had spraypainted on the wall.

"NO!" John covered his ears as Sherlock shot the gun off again.

"Bored!" Then he shot from behind his back. "Bored!" He went to toss the gun but John grasped it before he could, as it was still loaded. "I don't know what's got into the criminal classes." He inspected the wall. "Good job I'm not one of them."

"So you take it out on the wall?" John asked as I spoke at the same time.

"What's that got to do with the wall?" He turned to look at me still standing half in, half out of his room.

"Uh, the wall had it coming," Sherlock flopped onto the couch.

"What about that Russian case?" John asked as he removed his coat.

"Belarus," Sherlock and I said in unison.

"Open and shut domestic murder." He said after a momentary pause. "Not worth my time."

"Ah, shame," John said a little sarcastically. Or maybe it was longingly. "Anything in? I'm starving! Aria, you hungry?"

"No, John, I'm fine. I have an engagement tonight that I must really attend." I politely declined, walking more into the room. Sherlock roved his eyes over my form.

"What are you wearing?" He asked a little sharply. "John!" John came into the living room, before he even opened the refrigerator.

"What is it Sherlock?" He seemed aggravated.

"Look at what's she wearing!" Sherlock seemed scandalized. I tugged nervously at the skirt, then smoothed it down.

"Sherlock, she's probably going to a club or something." John attempted to calm his flat mate down. He knew how his flat mate felt, even if Sherlock didn't understand his feelings towards this American girl yet.

"Who picked out that outfit?" Sherlock asked me suddenly. I jerked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked, smoothing down the skirt again.

"You are uncomfortable in it, which means that it isn't something that you would pick. Who picked it for you?" I blurted it out, feeling the coldness of his stare on me.

"It was Anderson." I closed my eyes.

"Bloody Anderson. I ought to have him strung up." Sherlock bemoaned. "I don't want you going out like that."

"Sherlock!" I pleaded with him. This was strange. Usually he just let me do my own thing, never really protesting what I did or whom I went out with. Although he usually did give me a very descriptive run-down on any man that I did bring home. Which I had only ever brought home two. And had them both meet Sherlock; they were my marks.

Lestrade was strangely enthused that I was living in the same apartment as Sherlock and John. I guess he figured that I would be better protected whilst they were both there. Something I found very odd, as I imagine both of them had more enemies than I had.

"Sherlock, leave her be!" John snapped, before turning to go back into the kitchen.

"You have my number right?" Sherlock sat upright and gave me a piercing stare.

"Of course I do." I said, with a smile. At least he appeared to be concerned for my welfare. I knew what to text him in case of an emergency, Lily. This would imply that I needed someone to watch out for my daughter, but I also was texting him my phone passcode.

"Oh!" I heard the refrigerator slam as John made that noise. I raised an eyebrow. I could hear him muttering something. "Severed head?"

"Just tea for me thanks," Sherlock flopped back onto the couch, peering at the ceiling.

"No! There's a head in the fridge." John stated, a little too shocked I thought.

"Yes," Sherlock as well appeared bored with this line of questioning.

"A bloody head!" Sherlock looked at him as if he were mental.

"Well where else could I put it?" He had a great point there. It would rot and decompose without being kept cold. "You don't mind do you?" If I had a say, I would definitely say that John was a little disturbed about the body parts being kept in the fridge.

"Well," John began but Sherlock cut him off.

"I got it from St. Barts Morgue." He said as if that really mattered. "I'm measuring the coagulation of saliva after death." John and I locked eyes. Well, that was some experiment. I was almost frightened to ask him how he thought of that, so I thought it best not to ask why he picked that for his experiment.

"Why did you just bring the head?" I asked curious. John shot me an indescribable look. "Isn't the full body needed for the creation of saliva in the body?" John just shook his head at me frantically.

"That's why I'm measuring it," Sherlock looked at me with an indifferent glance, like I was one of the millions of ants that he despised. Well I suppose I was. "Anyway, I see you've written the up the taxi driver case." He went back to ignoring me. Oh well. Guess that was his indiscreet way of telling me that I was no longer welcome there.

"Er, yes," John said a little confused by this change of the subject. Sherlock could give anyone whiplash with his constantly changing moods.

"Well, I must be off. Have to finish my make-up and give my last instructions to Lily." I said, before striding to the door.

"Wait," Sherlock said. I paused and turned to look at him. "If anything should go wrong, just let me know."

"I will, Sherlock, I promise." I gave him a smile before walking back down the stairs. I grabbed my clutch and finished my eyeshadow. I was walking towards the front door, when it opened to reveal Mrs. Hudson with Lily. John came striding around us.

"It's a bit nippy out there dear!" She called after him.

"Mrs. Hudson," I said, effectively refocusing her attention to me.

"Oh, my, that is a bit revealing isn't it?" I nodded.

"Yes, I didn't pick it." I told her. She seemed more at ease. I guess I would to, if I knew that my boarders didn't all dress like that. "Please, could you keep a good eye on Lily tonight?" Sherlock appeared at the top of this flight of stairs. He was listening to me.

"Of course, I always do." Mrs. Hudson said. Lily was hugging my bare legs tightly.

"I know. I don't doubt that for a minute, but I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight. I don't like it and I don't even want to go, but I have to." I said, my eyes welling with tears.

"I will help Mrs. Hudson keep an eye on her." Sherlock said from the stairwell. I turned to face him.

"Really?" I brushed a stray tear off of my face.

"Of course." He said with a wry smile. "And if it makes you feel any better, she can even stay in my flat. That way I'll know personally if anyone should happen to break it. I can protect her better than in your basement flat.

"Oh, Sherlock!" I gave him a rare hug. He just hung there, unsure of what he should do in this circumstance. I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my back. "Thank you so very much!" I whispered into his ear. "Well, I have to be off." With that I gave Lily her standard instructions, not to pester Sherlock too much, not to eat too many cookies, and to be in bed by ten o'clock as it was a weekend. She nodded and I left the apartment complex with my umbrella and an evening coat.


	3. Chapter 3

I made it to the Rouge Tape Club at approximately nine o'clock. I was allowed in by the bouncer, causing me to earn several unsavory looks by some of the people waiting in line. Once inside I looked around for my mark. His name was Richard Brooke. He was approximately mid-thirties and looked insignificant. But looks could be deceiving. He was one of the highest ranking people wanted by Interpol.

I went to the bar and ordered a martini. I kept my eyes peeled for any sight of the man. He approached me first, which was a good sign. It meant that he was interested enough that he couldn't stay away. He sat down beside me and ordered a vodka on the rocks.

"Hello." He said to me, while watching the bartender make his drink. I looked at his boyish face with dark eyes and smiled.

"Hello." He seemed delighted to think that I was captivated by him already. In actuality he gave me skives. It was just because he was not Sherlock. I couldn't believe that I had said that, but it was true. I was so captivated by Sherlock that it was impossible to be near him and not have some sort of physical contact.

"I'm Rich Brooke." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I giggled a little, like women do when they meet a man that they are attracted to. It never really held anything for me, I didn't giggle. I sat and observed, but oh well.

"Aria." It was always better to use your real first name. "Aquita."

"Different last name for a woman such as yourself." He looked at me interested.

"I was married. Haven't changed my name back yet. The maiden name is Somerset." I told him with a flirty grin.

"You must be here for business." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah. Of course." I said. "How did you know?" I acted like such a dumb airhead.

"Your accent. American, am I right?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "So what do you do?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"I am a banker." I told him. "I settle some debts, but I got a promotion a year ago. Now I scout out new locations for our bank." I handed him a card.

"World Bank Fund?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, confident that this would convince him that I was actually telling the truth. "Interesting." He curled his hand over my martini, even amidst my protestations. "Let me get you another." The bartender poured another and Rich handed it to me. I drank hesitantly, afraid that he might have put something in the drink, but there was no way.

"Cheers!" He said with his goofy and creepy smile. I drank some of my margarita. After drinking all of it, I began to feel sick. The room was spinning and I was quite unsteady on my feet.

"You put something in my drink!" I said swaying on my feet. Rich wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Come on darling." He said loudly, amidst my protests. "I told you not to drink that last one." He escorted me out of the club.

I had been roofied before, so I knew that the dizziness, limpness, and blurred vision were all normal. Rich led me into his car, black and with a driver. When we began to move, he hit me hard in the back of the head.

I awoke to a dry mouth and pounding inside my skull. Rich was standing in front of me. I gasped as my memories came flooding back to me. He must not have used that much on me.

"Hello," he sang in his strange voice. I'm probably about to die and he's having the time of his life. I thought for a split second that this was a psychopath. Donovan and Anderson needed to be here to really appreciate Sherlock and his complete lack of psychopathic tendencies.

"What do you want from me?" I groaned. He grinned wider and knelt down beside me.

"I'm going to give you two choices. Pick one." He stood back up. "I'll let you either leave England tonight. I'll give you a new identity, the only thing is you cannot contact anyone you have known before."

"My daughter!"

"Ah yes. Well choice number two is you play a game with Sherlock and I." He grinned exposing his sharp looking teeth. "It's quite explosive."


	4. Chapter 4

And that is how I found myself three hours later, sitting in a car with a semtex suit on. Rich or as I learned Jim Moriarty gave me a phone, pager, and simple instructions. Read only what was on the pager and say nothing more. I'd have a sniper on me at all times to ensure that I did as instructed. I admit I was terrified. I was used to being the one who infiltrated or talked down the criminals, not being the victim.

"Hello, sexy," I called the number Jim told me and followed the number.

"Who's this?" Sherlock's rich voice came across the phone. I was crying and tears were falling pretty quickly.

"I've sent you a little puzzle just to say hi."

"Aria?" He finally figured out my voice. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. I'm typing and your little Aria is reading it all out." I was choking on my sobs.

"Aria? Are you alright?" The first time I heard Sherlock frantic and not in control of his emotions.

"I gave her an ultimatum. She chose to play." I answered him. "She couldn't leave Baker Street for weak protestations of her daughter. I think its due to a certain detective. But that's just my opinion."

"Moriarty." Sherlock breathed.

"Ding! You've won a prize," I managed through my tears and sniffling.

"Let her go!" Sherlock sounded furious.

"Why? She's obviously good motivation for you." I read. "Of course she has no idea of your feelings. And you know naught of her own. But tick tock."

"The curtain rises." He muttered. I could hear some murmuring in the background.

"Twelve hours to solve my puzzle Sherlock Holmes or I'm going to be so naughty."

I was instructed to end the call. I did so and sat there terrified with the red sniper dot trained directly on me. I was panicking. After six hours I had to call Sherlock again. He answered on the first ring, almost as if he had been expecting it.

"Hello again. Getting close." I whimpered, the terror quite evident in my voice.

"It's alright Aria," Sherlock soothed, though he had control over his own panic.

"You soothe her Sherlock. Maybe next time I'll have to request John. But it is fun to watch you panic over her."

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Sherlock warned.

"She is everything to do with this," Jim said through me. "She's your motivator. I wonder if Lily would motivate you as well." I cried harder. The only thing bringing me some kind of peace was the fact my daughter was safe.

I started gasping. I was having a panic attack now. I could barely breathe, let alone speak.

"Aria! Calm down!" Sherlock hissed. His voice was quite soothing and I tried to focus only on voice. I let it wash over me. I was beginning to panic less and less as his rich, accented, baritone voice did the trick.

"Aria, listen to me." Sherlock was being serious with me. "I will get you out of there. I will. Lily will be safe with me."

"Time is running out." I told him, though my heart was leaping for joy at his last few sentences.

"Aria, you - " the line went dead. I was stuck in that car for another three hours before Moriarty let me call for a pick-up.

Within twenty minutes, the police as well as Lestrade, John, Sherlock, and Lily were all there. As soon as they got the vest dismantled, I grabbed Lily in a fierce hug, planting kisses to the top of her head. She clung to me as well. I picked her up, letting her rest her head on my right shoulder.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything with your head wound," Sherlock stated looking me dead in the eyes with his piercing glare. The paramedics were talking with John, probably about the wound. They had patched it and warned me about the possibilities of my having a concussion.

"She's worn out Sherlock." I replied, tired myself over the whole ordeal. His eyes softened in that moment as he quickly ran them over my frame. I was still dressed in those horrid club clothes, and he quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around me to ward off the cold.

"So are you." He said, before he plucked her from my grasp, just as John walked up. Lily merely yawned and snuggled into his tall, muscular frame. I smiled as they both seemed to be at ease with one another, despite Sherlock never having been around a kid.

Sherlock seemed a little uneasy when she curled her tiny arm around his neck and sucked on her thumb. I merely told him that meant that she actually liked him. She didn't do that with just anyone, it had to be someone she knew and trusted.

"Thank you," I said, feeling the adrenaline begin to leave my body.

"Let's go home." Sherlock said, beginning to stride off. John and I followed. We got into a cab together, and both boys made sure to nudge me if I started to doze a little.

Finally we made it to 221 Baker Street. Sherlock was the first one in and he started up the stairs to his apartment, or flat rather. I stopped, certain that by now he had forgotten all about Lily. That changed when he gently shifted her and turned to look at me.

"Sherlock, you can give her to me now," I stated. He appraised me quickly whilst appearing as though he was surprised at my request.

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head a little. Yep he was definitely, genuinely confused.

"Well, because my flat is down that way." I jabbed my finger down the stairs. "She needs to be put to bed."

"And she shall." He narrowed his eyes. John cleared his throat behind me, as if trying to get us to rush this whole conversation.

"And I need to rest. Today was quite nerve wracking if you hadn't noticed." I snapped at him.

"You are planning on sleeping after being warned of a potential concussion?" He hissed at me.

"Well where else am I going to sleep?" I questioned, too tired to play games with Sherlock Holmes, the great detective.

"You are going to sleep in my flat." He wasn't joking. I was quite frankly shocked into silence. "John and I can keep an eye on you and Lily." He marched up the stairs. I followed, in a sort of a daze to be honest. When we got into the flat, I settled onto the couch, certain that's where I was to sleep. John was just silent as usual as he took his chair.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked, stopping in front of the kitchen doorway.

"Getting comfortable," I replied. "I might as well if I'm going to stay the night." He rolled his ice eyes at me.

"Come." He said curtly.

"I don't want to see your experiments right now Sherlock." I was tired and very uncomfortable in the short clothes that Anderson had seen to pick out for me.

"No," He said slowly, as if I were a child. "You are going to sleep. In a bed."

"Yes, I've been trying to tell you that." I snapped, all pretense of being polite thrown out the window. "But since I'm here, I have to make do. With the couch."

Sherlock tightened his jaw before striding forward to grasp my hand. "That's not what I meant. You are sleeping in my bed tonight. I'm not going to sleep, so you might as well use it with Lily."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there stunned. Sherlock Holmes, had just invited me to sleep in his private quarters. Sherlock, bloody private, Holmes was offering me the use of his bedroom. I was just stunned into silence and sat there looking up at him, my mouth agape. Finally I was able to find my voice again.

"I haven't any sleeping clothes." That was my argument. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You can wear one of my shirts. It should be big enough." It was John's turn to raise an eyebrow. Maybe Sherlock had no idea how intimate that was, but he just looked at the both of us. Finally I conceded to this arrangement.

"All right." I agreed, reluctantly. Sherlock gave me a tight-lipped smile and proceeded to lead me into his bedroom.

"Here." He handed me one of his t-shirts, which I supposed he had for just this purpose. It was almost a grey color or else an extremely well-worn beige shirt. I proposed an off grey, for Sherlock was meticulous. He always bought new clothes after two to three months.

"Thanks." I said, taking it from him.

"The showers just down the hall on your right." Sherlock gave me a smile.

"If you don't mind, I'll just wash up, then get my shower tomorrow. I'm a little unsteady on my feet still." He nodded, then set Lily down on the bed, before moving the blankets to surround her in a cocoon.

"Sleep well." Sherlock said before leaving me at the bathroom door. I washed my face, hands, and somewhat my teeth, before putting the t-shirt on. It fell to my mid-thighs, and was quite baggy on me. Then I exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack. I fell into bed beside Lily and fell asleep.

I awoke with a start and looked at the nightstand. It read 1:47 A.M. which meant that I had only slept for about an hour and a half. I couldn't get to sleep, so I got up from the bed, careful not to wake up Lily, and padded into the hallway. I walked into the kitchen to see Sherlock sitting in his armchair, looking over some files.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me, not glancing up.

"No, I can't." I said, shivering from the cold draft that seemed to billow through the apartment building.

"Take this," He handed me one of his maroon dressing gowns.

"Thanks," I tied it tightly around my waist, although it dragged onto the ground, due to our height differences. I grabbed a glass and filled it with some water before walking into the living room and taking John's usual seat. I took a sip and stuck it onto the table.

"Bad dreams?" Sherlock finally looked up at me. I nodded. "About Moriarty?"

"Yeah." I sighed, curling my legs underneath my frame and wrapping the gown firmly around my feet.

"That's understandable." Sherlock murmured. He took a sip of the brandy he had in a glass beside him.

"What are you working on?" I asked him, interested in what was captivating his interest so much. He quickly set the file aside and looked at me.

"Nothing really of importance." I nodded slowly, not sure that I ought to believe him. "You should return to bed. You are freezing out here." He ran an eye over my huddled frame.

"I can't." I said. I started to rub my arms. "When I close my eyes, I just feel as if I'm back. Back in that car. Helpless, you know?"

"Yes. I do know." Sherlock said, slowly. He got up from his seat to move in front of the window, his back to me. "I was scared today, Aria."

"Why?" I asked. "I knew you would figure it out and get me out of there."

"You have more faith in me, than I deserve Aria." Sherlock admitted, turning to fix me with his stare.

"You deserve it Sherlock." I told him quietly, drawing designs on the arm of the chair.

"Aria, I nearly didn't solve it, because I didn't want to get it wrong." He told me. "I didn't want you to blow up in that car, without having a talk with you first." He knelt in front of me.

"I knew you wouldn't let that happen, Sherlock." I stared into his beautiful grey-blue eyes that were like ice to anyone else but Lily, Mrs. Hudson, John, and I.

"How did you know?" A rare smile twitched his lips upwards.

"Because I know you. And I know it is not a part of your MO to just let your friends die at the hands of another." Sherlock was leaning closer to me.

"You are wrong about one thing." My mind was getting foggy with his proximity.

"What is that?" I breathed, very aware of how close his lips were to mind.

"That I see you as a friend." In a flash he was back on his feet. "I see you as much more."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, interested and waiting to see if he would wish to pursue a relationship with me.

"I would very much like to take you to dinner." Sherlock was clearly uncomfortable stating that, so I began to laugh. "Isn't that what people do when they go out on a date?"

"Oh Sherlock." I giggled grasping the arm of his chair. "That's what normal people do. Of course we aren't normal."

Sherlock was clearly still bewildered. He didn't seem to grasp that with a date the two individuals did something that they both enjoyed. And I doubted taking dinner out and then going to see a movie was something Sherlock was very interested in.

I explained the concept of dating to him. Finally he caught on. Then he turned to me quickly and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Well then, how about we take dinner in St. Barts?" He suggested. "You can see what I do as well as going on a date." I agreed. Seemed like a great compromise. At least I knew Sherlock wouldn't get bored and shoot a patron or something like that.

I yawned just as we finished our plans. It had been decided that the date would take place after Sherlock solved who was taking people hostage just for fun, which had included me. I agreed wholeheartedly to his plan.

"You need some sleep." Sherlock commented.

"I'm not," yawn, "sleepy yet." I told him. He just smirked at me.

"Clearly." Then he picked up his violin and began to play just for me. It was a hauntingly beautiful melody, but after five minutes I felt my eyelids drift close. I opened them several time until I finally, fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning to find myself sleeping in Sherlock's bed, still dressed in his maroon dressing gown. I reached beside me, but felt nothing but empty blankets and air.

Looking up, I saw the clock said 10:58. Yawning I got out of bed and padded to the bathroom where I splashed water on my face. I peered into the mirror and clearly saw my dark circles underneath my eyes.

Blearily I left the bathroom, clutching his maroon dressing gown closer to my body. Rubbing my eyes I moved into the kitchen and began to make coffee. My head was still thumping and I had a feeling today would be a caffeine day. After I made the coffee I walked into the sitting room.

"Mommy!" Lily shot up from the floor.

"Hey, honey." I took a sip of my coffee, just savoring the taste.

"Sherlock and Dr. Watson told me not to wake you up!" She pouted. I looked up and met Sherlock's eyes. He gave me a small smile.

"That was nice of them, and thank you Lily for following their instructions." I bent over and gave her a kiss on the nose. She giggled.

"Love you!"

"Love you too." I smiled indulgently at my daughter. She hugged my leg as I moved to take a seat on the arm of Sherlock's chair.

Lily went back to coloring right at my feet. Sherlock was right, he did look after her. In that moment I felt so much affection for this anti-social man, with whom I had agreed to let take me out on a date.

"How are you feeling?" John asked me. I looked up at him.

"Fine." I took another sip of my coffee.

"How's your head?" He was staring at me intently.

"Hurts a little." I admitted. "But I can't tell if it's from caffeine withdrawal or the blow to my head."

"Probably from both." John commented. He got up, careful not to disturb Lily. "Let me check."

I handed Sherlock my coffee, who took it gingerly. I'm sure John noticed the strange closeness between us. John said nothing and removed the bandages from my head. Then he tenderly began to examine the wound.

I winced a couple of times. Sherlock had noticed and kept glaring at John. Finally, I grasped his hand as a way of getting my pain out. Fortunately he tolerated it.

"All done, Aria." John said finally. He returned to his chair, while I remained clutching Sherlock's hand. "Everything looks fine Aria. It's not gathering any kind of infection, which is what we were afraid of and wanted to avoid."

"Thanks John." I gave him a soft smile.

"No problem." He returned my grin. "So are you two a couple now?"

"Well I suppose so." I tightened my grip on Sherlock's fingers. "We haven't really had a chance to discuss it."

"Right." John said. Sherlock's phone began to ring. He gently extracted his hand from mine.

"It's Lestrade." He got up from the chair as he answered. "Sherlock Holmes." With this statement he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Lily leapt up, apparently finished with her drawing. She handed it to me. It was of the five of us. Sherlock was easy to spot as she gave him curly hair and he towered over everyone else in the picture.

"Great job!" I smiled at her, while being careful not to crease her picture.

"I want Sherlock to have it!" She cried, trying to get onto my lap. I obliged her, settling her across my knees.

"I will give it to Sherlock honey. Hopefully he's not too busy when he gets off the phone." I promised her, praying that there wasn't anything important going on.

"Sing to me mommy." She rested her head back onto my shoulder. I complied with her request.

"I've seen the world,

Done it all

Had my cake now.

Diamonds, billions,

In Bel-Aire now.

Hot Summer Nights,

Mid July,

When you and I

Were forever wild.

The crazy days

City lights, the way,

You'd play with me,

Like a child.

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer

Young and Beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing

But my aching soul?

I know you will

I know you will

I know that you wi-ill.

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world

Lit it up

As my stage now

Channel it

Angels in

A new age now.

Hot summer day

Rock N' Roll

The way you'd play

For me at your show

And all the ways

I got to know

The pretty face

And electric soul.

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer

Young and Beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing

But my aching soul?

I know you will

I know you will

I know that you wi-ill.

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear Lord, when I get to Heaven,

Please let me bring my man.

When he comes

Tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me

If you can

Oh that grace,

Oh that body

Oh that face

Makes me want to party

He's my sun

He makes me shine

Like diamonds.

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer

Young and Beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing

But my aching soul?

I know you will

I know you will

I know that you wi-ill.

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I'm not young and beautiful?"

I finished the song making John clap. Looking up I saw Sherlock leaning against the doorway. I blushed and looked down at Lily embarrassed.

"You were brilliant!" John exclaimed.

"I'm not that good." I said softly.

"Well, I couldn't sing like that." John gave me a smile. "Wasn't she brilliant Sherlock?"

"Yes," was all Sherlock said, giving me an indescribable look. "Lestrade needs us down at the station."

"Alright." John groaned. I made to get up.

"Let me just get dressed." I stated, beginning to slide Lily off my lap, only to be stopped by the quickness that was Sherlock Holmes.

"No. You are going to stay here and rest." He looked at me with his look. The one in which makes you feel so tiny in comparison to him. I nodded, just as Lily reached for her picture, still clutched in my grasp.

"Have fun, then," I told him, shaking my head at Lily.

"Aria, do not leave this building." Sherlock warned, acting all intense. "I would prefer if you didn't leave my flat, but you need to collect some clothes, entertainment, and snacks."

"I won't leave the building. I promise." After satisfying Sherlock, the two took off. I gathered Lily, took her to our flat, where we both got showers, dressed, and I took up several of her things to the guy's apartment.

It was warm today in the building, so I dressed in an one shoulder t-shirt and a pair of simple, black yoga pants. I dressed Lily in a pair of lime green capri's and a matching tunic. We both decided to go barefoot; shoes were such a hassle.

We dragged a couple bags full of toys, books, and activities into their apartment. Lily was occupied with everything, so I just kept refilling her glass of juice.

I was able to focus on cleaning. I washed the dishes, dried them, put them away, swept the floors, and then began to laundry.

By 7 o'clock, I had everything put away or else I was in the middle or ironing the clothing. I stopped to make dinner – mashed potatoes, peas, and sausages. 8 o'clock came and Lily was growing bored with the Discovery channel. I watched some of Australia's Deadly Dozen with her. She had exhausted most of her activities.

"I'm bored." She stated, rolling onto her back. Her expression brightened. "Mommy dance!"

I had finished Sherlock's shirts. I easily agreed and turned on the radio. Lorde's Royals came on, so I turned up the volume. Lily and I began to dance and then once the song was over, I popped in a mixed tape.

Time flew by and before I knew it, the guys were standing in front of the door. Both of them had amused expressions on their face. I was in middle of a pirouette when I happened to notice them. Elton John's Tiny Dancer filtered out as Lily continued to dance. Then to my horror Lil' Jon's Get Low began to blare. I snapped out of my trance and rushed to shut it off, bathing the flat with silence.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please read and review. Let me know your thoughts about the story! Thank you!

Chapter 7

"Well!" John coughed to break the silence.

"Sherlock!" Lily cried, running to him. She stopped and lifted her arms so he would pick her up. He obliged after a few moments of silence and she happily laid her head on his shoulder.

"So how did everything go?" I asked, beginning the task of picking up all of Lily's toys, books, glasses, and garbage.

"Good." John said neutrally, handing me a small doll he nearly stepped on.

"I am on fire!" Sherlock noted happily.

"So you saved another victim?" I was amused at his jovialness at another murder.

"Yes. A Mr. Ian Monkwood who apparently got into a spot of trouble." Sherlock said. "He left the country using the aid of a car rental whom specialized in helping people disappear."

"Wow. Interesting line of work." I commented, dropping to my knees to fish out a few wrappers from underneath Sherlock's chair.

"Yeah." John agreed, before collapsing into his own chair. "How does one find that sort of thing?"

"You mean you never see those ad's that ask for criminals needing relocation, John?" I teased the friendly doctor, laughing heartily.

"No!" He said adamantly, refusing to raise to the bait. I just continued to laugh.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Lily yawned into Sherlock's neck. I gave her a soft smile, when she turned to look at me.

"Alright. I think it's bed time for someone." I gathered everything, quickly throwing it into the bags and the wrappers into the kitchen bin.

"I'll carry her down." Sherlock offered after John said something to him, which I couldn't hear from the kitchen.

"Thank you." I struggled with holding all three bags before Sherlock wordlessly took one from me.

We headed to my flat in silence. Lily had once again stuck her thumb in her mouth. She was struggling to stay awake.

I unlocked the door, flicking on the light before making my way down the stairs. I led him to her room, which was the only fully completed room in the whole flat. She had it all decorated in yellows and oranges. I had painted a large sunrise on the wall opposite her bed.

"Let me get her dressed," I told him as he laid her down on the bed. I handed him the other two bags and shooed Sherlock out of the room.

I slid a pair of her pajama's on her expertly before I gently placed her between the covers. I took her clothes and put them in the hamper before I clicked on the nightlight. I gently shut the door, leaving it open a hair.

I walked into the dilapidated living room to see Sherlock staring at the floor. I knew what he was thinking about – when I was a hostage and who planted the shoes in my flat. I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his back.

"I'm just creeped out on how he got into my apartment." I said. Sherlock turned around to face me, a frown on his face.

"Yes. Apparently this place isn't well secured." I gave him a wry smile.

"Well it's no Fort Knox that's for sure, but I'm hardly hiding any secrets in here am I?" He chuckled. "Thank you."

"What for?" He appeared genuinely confused. I suppose people don't generally share their gratitude with him.

"For everything." I smirked before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Well I'm going to have to do everything in my power to continue to get your gratitude." Sherlock gave me a grin. I had to laugh at his antics. "I have to go." Sherlock noted his watch with a frown.

"It's alright Sherlock." I said before walking with him to the door. "I made up a couple of dinners. They are labeled in your fridge."

"I'm not - "

"Hungry, I know. But since you solved this last case, you need to eat tonight. Gain some strength." I told him, my hand on his arm. "Please eat for me?"

"Fine." He sighed before kissing me again. Once he left, I leaned against the door, a goofy smile adorning my face. Finally, connecting back to reality, I locked the door then stopped by Lily's room to check on her.

She was lying on her side, snuggled into the stuffed dog I had bought her as a baby. Robert had wanted to buy her a garish pink teddy bear. I had spotted the dog and immediately knew that this was going to be her stuffed animal. We bought it along with the teddy, which was discarded after her nonuse of the bear and then the flu incident.

I walked over to her side and pulled the blankets over her form until they rested below her chin. I gently brushed the hair out of her face, then pressed a kiss to her temple. She sighed and smiled in her slumber and I quietly left her room.

I checked all the windows, as well as the door that opened onto the side street, before I slipped my clothes off and pulled my pajama tank and shorts on. With a sigh I shut the light out, making sure to leave the door open a crack so I could hear Lily. I laid on my stomach and after several moments I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I was startled out of bed by the loud pounding that generated in the vicinity of the door. Hurrying down the hall, freezing because I forgot my robe, I reached the door and looked through the peephole. A pale blue eye was staring or rather glaring back at me.

Hastily I undid the chain and the lock to swing open the door. Sherlock and John were standing outside. John looked away, once he saw the more or less revealing outfit I had on. Sherlock merely looked at me before striding past me into the apartment.

"Mommy?" Glancing down the hallway I spied Lily in her blue heart PJ's, rubbing her eyes tiredly, clutching the stuffed dog.

"Lily!" I pushed past Sherlock to scoop up my tired offspring.

"Is it bedtime?" She was acting too lethargic for, a quick glance at her clock showed the time, 7:19. I frowned as she rested her head on my shoulder. It felt hot and was burning like a furnace.

"Honey, how do you feel?" I asked, shifting her onto my hipbone. I flew past Sherlock, who had crept past me when I picked Lily up, to set her on a kitchen chair.

"Hot," she murmured resting her head on the cool formica table. My frown grew deeper as I pulled the thermometer from my purse and popped it into her mouth. After two minutes the thermometer beeped, signaling that I could check her temperature. It read 103.7.

"John!" They were both in my kitchen by now. John came to my side and looked at the screen. He whistled before squatting down to begin asking her questions.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked me quietly. He put his hand on my lower back, in an attempt to share some of his solidarity I would guess. I nodded, not convincingly as John stood up.

"I think you need to take her to the hospital." John told me serious. My eyes widened and my barely contained anxiety and panic rose.

"What's wrong?" Fear was gripping me tightly within its awful hold, as my mind flew many horrifying possibilities.

"Aria, calm down please," John stated calmly. I nodded, pushing my panic back down. Lily needed someone to be calm for her as well. "I think she may have appendicitis."

"Oh my," I gasped as I looked at my sick daughter. She was going to be subjected to having a surgery so early in life.

"It's going to be ok," John reassured me. "Go get some clothes on. I'll watch Lily." Nodding, I dully did as instructed. I pulled out my first pair of jeans I could find in my closet and then pulled on a long sleeve t-shirt as well as a cardigan. Quickly, I used the restroom, brushed my teeth and hair, then slid on my suede boots and grabbed my purse.

"You ok?" John asked as I walked back into the kitchen. Sherlock had sat down in the seat with Lily on his lap. He had pressed one of his cool hands to her burning forehead.

"Of course, she's not ok, John. Her hands are shaking, which she is trying to disguise as merely twitching her hands. Anxiety and panic noted in her outfit as she missed several buttons and I can clearly see several tangles still in her hair." Sherlock said. Lily moaned when he had raised the hand on her forehead slightly and tried to pull him closer.

"Let's just go." I begged moving forward to take Lily, but Sherlock stood and tucked her into his neck. We all moved outside and John nabbed a taxi.

"St. Bart's hospital. As soon as possible." John leaned into the passenger window to address the driver as I got into the cab first. Sherlock handed me Lily and waited until I got us both situated before he handed me another item. It was his black credit card.

"Use it for the cab fare." He said quietly. Sherlock slammed the door shut quickly and the cabbie began to drive away from Baker Street. We moved rapidly throughout the streets until we came upon St. Bart's hospital. I was happy we made it in a half an hour, as usually the traffic makes the fifteen minute trip into that of a nightmare.

Seeing as we made record time to the hospital, I gave the cabbie a twenty pound tip, half from my own pocket the other ten pounds from Sherlock. I rushed Lily inside the hospital where we were pushed to the top of the list of patients in need of a room. After a CT scan and some blood work it was determined, John's initial diagnosis was correct.

I texted John and Sherlock as they prepped an Operating Room for her. To say I was terrified was an understatement, but I had to be content with the doctor's skills within this hospital. I sat next to Lily on the bed and stroked her hair in an effort to soothe both of us.


End file.
